The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication and, more specifically, to device structures for a fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) and methods for fabricating a device structure for a FinFET.
FinFETs are non-planar device structures that are capable of being more densely packed in an integrated circuit than planar complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors. In addition to the increase in packing density, FinFETs also offer superior short channel scalability, reduced threshold voltage swing, higher mobility, and the ability to operate at lower supply voltages than traditional planar CMOS transistors. A FinFET includes one or more fins of semiconductor material and a gate electrode that intersects a channel of the one or more fins. Heavily-doped source/drain regions are formed in sections of the one or more fins that are not covered by the gate electrode and the channel is centrally located between these heavily-doped source/drain regions.
Improved device structures for a FinFET and fabrication methods for fabricating a device structure for a FinFET are needed.